if Hermione hadn't been sorted into Gryffindor
by Liz8
Summary: its hermione/draco rated 4 later chaps. sorry if i'm slow dont write alot plus i'm searching 4 a beta please im or e mail if interested
1. Default Chapter

1 In Which Hermione Meets Many People  
  
A/n I don't own any of this and its my first fan fiction  
  
"Good-bye Dear." Mr. Granger said, kissing his daughter on the forehead.  
  
"Write us dear and tell us how everything goes." Mrs. Granger said for the fifth time  
  
" I know Mother, Father." Hermione said annoyed, hugging them, "I'm a big girl now don't worry I'll be fine." Hermione Granger reassured her parents,  
  
  
  
She boarded the train and waved goodbye one last time. Finding a seat was going to be hard, she thought as she looked up the aisle trying to find someone looking like her own age. Without any luck she decided to find an empty compartment. Sitting down enjoying the rest, she closed her eyes a moment breathing deeply in. Then she heard a drawling voice say, "Hello, are you a first year too?" Hermione looked up and her eyes met the persons speaking. He looked to be about her height, blond hair, and blue eyes. His hair was slicked back with gel it looked to be.  
  
"Yes, I am." Hermione answered uncertainly. "  
  
Nice to meet you" he said extending a hand. "Draco, Draco Malfoy. Mind if I join you?"  
  
"No not at all." she answered.  
  
Soon they started talking about Hogwarts and about how nervous they were. Soon they had run out of things to talk about, and they heard a cart coming down the aisle.  
  
"Anything off the cart dears?"  
  
"Yes please." Hermione said getting up. She was starving. They got lots of stuff and started eating. When they were stuffed, Malfoy suggested that they go meet some other people. They walked into a compartment not noticing whose it was.  
  
"Hello." Hermione said. She was looking straight into the eyes of Harry Potter.  
  
"Er… hello I don't believe we've met. I'm Harry Potter, and this is Ron Weasly."  
  
Draco replied, "Very sorry we didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Draco Malfoy and this is Hermione Granger, we are both first years." Malfoy tried explaining, "We were bored, and decided to meet some other students," He trailed off.  
  
"Well sit down then." Harry said trying to sound friendly. He was eager to meet more wizards his own age. They started talking and got carried away.  
  
The next thing they knew, they heard, "We will be arriving at Hogwarts in 10 minutes time."  
  
"We'd better go get changed." Hermione said.  
  
They left to change into their robes back in their own compartment, and sat down again to talk. Soon they heard the train skidding to a stop and then to a complete stop. Filing out of the train they heard Hagrid saying " firs yers this way, firs yers this way" 


	2. In Which the Welcoming Feast takes place...

In Which the Welcoming Feast takes place and Hermione yells at a Gryffindor  
  
  
  
  
  
O my crap who woulda' thought me, the bookworm who is the honor student would be nervous? hermione mulled everything that had happened in the past month into consideration. First, getting her letter to hogwarts wow who woulda thought I had witch material? Next, going to diagon alley that was weird if I had a million dollars, I would buy flourish and blotts the wizarding bookstore in diagon ally. Then meeting Draco. The only words that described that were wow. No more, like WOW! Of course, hermione had her schoolboy crushes, hello, didn't everyone? Well he was cute u had to admit and he brought out her evilness I guess you could call it. That deep down passion, that bad girl passion that made you want to listen to Eminem and just scream fuck for no reason. Then there Harry. Harry Potter now that was a huge deal meeting Harry Potter.another huge WOW!!! Not his looks really ((though they weren't bad either.)) just meeting him after reading all about well everything it was weird and that Weasly character. He was a weirdo. Yaw you heard me a weirdo! Just sorta scary. Especially the way he looked at Draco. Like Draco was like slime pure dirt. What was up with that?  
  
Sorta continuing her earlier train of thought hermione was nervous. Why u might ask? She was standing in front of the whole student body of hogwarts. She was going to be called next to try on a hat. A little pointed hat that sang songs. Is that corny or what? Way too wizardy for her.  
  
"Granger, Hermione" mcgonagall called o shit hermione thought I'm dead dead. She staggered up to the stool say down and put on that corny singing hat.  
  
"Hmm," she heard a voice almost echoing voice in her ear," your brave but I see some cunning in you and wow what a bad girl tsk tsk such thoughts. Well its better be Slytherin." the last word was shouted and the table with a serpent banner overhead broke out in huge cheers. She sat down next to someone who introduced himself as Marcus Flint. The chair next to her wasn't occupied but was soon filled with Draco. Who started a conversation about Quidditch, which was about as confusing to hermione as football was. The seat across from Hermione was unoccupied but was also soon filled by a female whose name was Balise Zabini. It seemed that she was also thoroughly bored with this Quidditch talk, so she started a conversation about each other. Blaise started, " My Mum is Hispanic that were I get my temper, Dads just English just like everyone else right?" she laughed. "I have a, big sister who is an archaeologist and is studying the Mayan Indians.  
  
That woke Hermione up, "they were wizards and witches?"  
  
"Yeah Hermione you would think you were a muggle or something" Blaise was laughing her head off.  
  
Draco was listening and said " yeah Hermione a mudblood, you would not be in Slytherin if you were a muggle. Hermione just laughed. She had read enough of her course books to know that mudblood and muggle referred to non- wizard people, mud-blood being an insult.  
  
"I somehow don't find that funny, you prick." She snapped back.  
  
"See there is some Slytherin in her." Draco teased, "She looks like a little Gryffindor at first sight."  
  
"Malfoy, I swear I'm gonna murder you in your sleep." Hermione just could not take this.  
  
"Hey I'd love to help Hermione," Blaise leaned forward, Hermione did the same" suck up now just start flirting he's all over you, you know. Bring the inner slut out of your body he'd fall for it. Then when you are close to him in our seventh year we will get him. Hermione smiled she liked this for six years she'd have fun then even more in seven. She couldn't lose even if she fell for him she didn't have to do anything bad to him, that simple.  
  
Blaise, I love your idea, but I won't flirt until fifth year, that way I will have more to work with." Just then Dumbledore stood up and bid goodnight to everyone. The Slytherin Prefect stood up and ushered everyone to the Dungeons. Hermione, Blaise and some other girls found their room and their trunks at the end of their beds. Hermione organized everyone to sit on her bed and get to know each other, pretty much what boys they liked and how huge Hogwarts was. Soon it was midnight and everyone climbed into their own beds and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Blaise and Hermione got dressed and went down to the great hall for breakfast finding their way quite easily. Their first week at Hogwarts went by fast and hermione found her self wanting to know people from other houses better. One day while at the Library finishing her potions essay saw Harry Potter. She walked over and sat down.  
  
"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger we met on the train" She tried to start a conversation.  
  
"Hey, yeah I remember, your in Slytherin right? He asked  
  
"Yeah I am problem with that? Not aloud to associate with me because in a different house?  
  
"No it's just well our houses aren't supposed to associate with each other."  
  
"O well lets break some rules ok?" Hermione said  
  
"No its out first week here I don't want to have a bad name"  
  
"Fine sorry I asked I shouldn't of even thought of talking to high and mighty Potter all bow to the King" hermione snapped and stormed off with her books  
  
It was a Saturday so her and Blaise stayed up all night talking about the Gryffindors. Hermione had to tell someone, she couldn't stand it.  
  
"Blaise, I have to tell you something that you can not spread this around"  
  
"Hermione, its ok I wont say anything to anyone."  
  
"Blaise, I'm a muggle."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: hey I want to know if it would be cool if I skipped ahead to their fifth year in the fourth chapter because it would start the NC-17 part and Hermione/Draco. Please post answer in reviews, or e-mail or IM me please!!! ((Still looking for a beta)) 


End file.
